


Eye Of The Storm

by Nora_Lane



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Weather Spirit, Delving into Victoria's mind, Experimental Style, Gen, Short, Sleep Deprivation, Takes place before S1:E10, Victoria Van Gale is insane but genuinely loves Trollberg and its people, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Lane/pseuds/Nora_Lane
Summary: Victoria Van Gale hasn't slept for days now, researching something. She is inhumanly calm, she must be on the cusp of something great.
Kudos: 5





	Eye Of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, I'm Nora Lane.  
> A short vignette style one-shot on what I think Victoria did after she captured the baby weather spirit. Takes place a little before her introduction in the series.  
> Hope you enjoy, dear reader.

Inside the Trollberg Weather Station, the observatory room shined like a firefly, lit with bright yellow lights. The mechanical humming and softly burning wire of the lightbulbs always made Victoria feel at home. Home, yes, but also her laboratory. It was tiring at times, especially in the current moment. She was exhausted from the research she had been working on for a few days now, driving herself through the days without sleep. But every minute was worth it, every hour skipped in her circadian rhythm would pay off, because if she had truly found the missing component to her research, a limitless amount of good would come out of it. 

Victoria's mind worked at full throttle, but at this point it was hard to stay awake. The yellow lights continued to add a stinging pain to her vision as the seconds passed. Her eyes flitted across her neatly compiled notes and sketches of prototypes. The room only got colder as she went on, but despite the elements and her body working against her, Victoria was in an unnatural state of calm.

She stepped away from her workstation. Her head swayed back and forth gently as she walked over to her coffee maker. Some caffeine would give her the slight energy boost she needed for the final test, she figured. Before pouring herself a cup, she paused, and stared out the front windows of the observatory. 

In the presence of all the stars and the sky's midnight color, Trollberg seemed beautiful. It was the place she watched over in all the harshest of times, in every storm, every blizzard, every disaster. And, Trollberg seemed beautiful…? No. Trollberg was beautiful. The blanket of stars, the darting comets, and the lights of Trollberg going off as people went to sleep. All of them were her stars, all of them were precious. It was worth protecting, and even going above and beyond the beyond for. That is why, what she was doing right now in the moment, was so important. For the good of all of them, she reinforced. 

She felt a pang run throughout her brain, a slow numbing sensation just creeping in the corners of her head and mind. She felt weightless for a moment, and then smiled. Victoria poured herself a bit of coffee, and gulped it down. 

The caffeine kicked in slowly, her mind felt sharper as she entered a refreshed state of calm. Her thoughts ran clearer than ever before.

"Well then, I suppose it's time to prepare for the final test." 

She reached into her pockets and grabbed her keys. A smile grew on her face as she walked over to her bedroom door, and opened it. 

Peering inside of the dark space that was her bedroom - illuminated by a thin ray of light from the observatory - she saw the baby weather spirit in its confinement chamber. The glass was tinted a soft yellow. Victoria opened the door wider, letting more light creep into the room. She couldn't have felt better as she walked forward, and brushed her hand against the glass. 

The baby weather spirit back away from her as she came near. Victoria watched it shudder, and felt her heart sink when she saw it squeezing itself into the corner of the glass out of desperation.

"Hush, don't you worry." Victoria said, smiling warmly. "I won't harm you one bit, I promise."


End file.
